Crescere insieme
by Danciiing
Summary: La gravidanza inaspettata di Nikki mette Josh faccia a faccia con le sue responsabilità e lo costringe a prendere una decisione che cambierà completamente la sua vita. Le difficoltà e le paure legate all'arrivo di un bambino non saranno l'unico ostacolo con cui dovranno fare i conti i due ragazzi: stanno infatti per arrivare nuovi guai legati alla Marina e al passato di Josh.
1. Chapter 1

Capitolo 1

La porta della cabina del comandante Mike Flynn si aprì. Entrò un uomo non particolarmente muscoloso, cosa alquanto strana per un Marine. Aveva i capelli biondi e ricci, sembrava un angelo. In più aveva anche gli occhi blu come l'oceano che lo circondava. Era Josh Holiday, tecnico elettronico della Hammersley, anche conosciuto con il soprannome di ET.

"Signore, vorrei parlarle un momento."

"Di che si tratta, ET?"

"Volevo dirle che questi due anni passati al servizio della Marina Australiana sono stati i migliori della mia vita e di questo non posso che ringraziare lei, che mi ha accolto su questa nave come un figlio."

Mike Flynn rise. "Perché mi dici questo? Non capisco."

"Lascio la Marina. Per sempre."

"Come sarebbe a dire che lasci la Marina?! Perché? È successo qualcosa? ET, parla! Che diavolo ti prende?!"

ET era immobile, appoggiato al muro, lo sguardo fisso a terra. Si stuzzicava i riccioli con la mano sinistra com'era solito fare prima di confessare qualcosa di imbarazzante, ma stavolta era diverso. Non doveva fare una confessione imbarazzante, no. Doveva trovare un modo per dire a Flynn che se ne andava per costruire una vita familiare con Nikki. Come cavolo avrebbe fatto a spiegargli che si era innamorato di un membro del suo stesso equipaggio – trasgredendo le ferree regole della Marina - e che poi la situazione gli era sfuggita di mano? A proposito, ora che ci pensava, cosa aveva detto Nikki al comandante per farsi rimandare a casa? Che era incinta, certo, ma come mai lui non le aveva chiesto chi fosse il padre? Magari glielo aveva chiesto, e magari lei glielo aveva anche detto, ma allora perché in quel momento si mostrava così stupito dal suo desiderio di andare via? Doveva fare una cosa rapida e indolore. Doveva essere diretto e assolutamente sincero. Sì, avrebbe fatto così.

"Signore, io sono il padre del bambino che Nikki porta in grembo e come tale sento il bisogno di prendermi cura della mia nuova famiglia. So che questa relazione non sarebbe mai dovuta cominciare ma dopotutto al cuore non si comanda… Accetterò qualsiasi sanzione disciplinare a riguardo ma la prego, mi faccia tornare a casa."

"Apprezzo che tu ti assuma le tue responsabilità sia nell'ambito familiare che in quello lavorativo, ET. È un comportamento molto maturo da parte tua. Tuttavia, eri a conoscenza del regolamento della Marina e hai infranto la regola principale. Quel regolamento è stato redatto per tutelare te e tutti gli altri membri della Marina. E quella regola è stata inserita perché sono stati riscontrati dei mancamenti nell'adempimento di alcuni compiti, dovuti alle distrazioni create dalle relazioni sentimentali. Non si può rischiare di mettere a repentaglio la vita dell'equipaggio e dei civili per colpa dell'amore."

"Signore, perdoni la sfrontatezza, ma mi permetto di dire che l'amore di per sé non è mai causa di disgrazie. L'amore bisogna saperlo custodire e controllare perché è qualcosa di più grande di noi e se sfugge di mano, allora sì che può diventare pericoloso. C'è bisogno di grande forza d'animo e determinazione per controllarlo. Personalmente credo che io e Nikki possediamo queste due qualità."

"In effetti su questo non posso che darti ragione, ET. Voi due mi avete fatto ricredere sul fatto che fosse impossibile coordinare amore e lavoro. Siete riusciti a controllare pienamente i vostri sentimenti, continuando a svolgere regolarmente ed egregiamente i vostri incarichi. Questo vi fa onore, dico davvero."

"La ringrazio, signore."

"Accoglierò le tue dimissioni, ET. Va' da Nikki e prenditi cura di lei. Vi auguro tutto il meglio."

"Ancora grazie, signore."

ET abbracciò il comandante della Hammersley, gli strinse la mano e si congedò.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitolo 2

Josh infilò la chiave nella serratura e gli parve di trasferire in quel piccolo pezzo di metallo tutti i suoi pensieri. Non poteva crederci: con le immersioni in soli tre mesi era riuscito a raccogliere più di cinquantamila dollari. Con tutti quei soldi avrebbe potuto mantenere la sua famiglia ed essere al contempo un padre presente. Certo, lo scopo principale per cui aveva raccolto quel denaro era per riuscire a mantenere una famiglia tutta sua senza dover passare gran parte della sua esistenza su una nave, perché se suo figlio fosse dovuto crescere senza poterlo mai vedere non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. Ma in realtà una parte dei soldi aveva intenzione di usarla per fare una piccola sorpresa alla sua dolce metà.

In casa tutto taceva. Dalle vetrate, coperte da sottili tende bianche, entravano i primi raggi del mattino, che nell'arco di un'oretta sarebbero giunti a baciare il viso di Nikki, addormentata sul divano. Josh si avvicinò in punta di piedi e si accovacciò accanto a lei. Le passò dolcemente una mano tra i capelli guardando alternativamente gli occhi chiusi e il pancione di cinque mesi della ragazza, nel quale stava crescendo pian piano la loro bambina. Improvvisamente gli tornò in mente la prima volta che l'aveva vista, in divisa, al porto base. Si guardava intorno tutta fiera. Da quel suo atteggiamento aveva capito subito che Nikki era una ragazza abituata a comandare, ed era certo che ben presto avrebbe comandato anche il suo cuore. Quanta strada avevano fatto insieme, da quel giorno ormai lontano, quante ne avevano passate… i sentimenti soffocati, i baci in segreto, le bugie inventate per stare un po' insieme, e poi la gravidanza, l'euforia, e ancora bugie per nascondere qualcosa che ormai stava diventando più grande di loro. Ma in fondo erano felici, felici di costruire una famiglia con dei bambini, felici di fantasticare su un matrimonio che probabilmente non si sarebbe mai potuto celebrare. Questo però non potevano dirlo a nessuno, tranne che a loro stessi. "Il bambino è di Brad Johnson, con cui ero fidanzata fino a qualche mese fa." forse era questo che Nikki aveva detto a tutti in un primo momento, intuì Josh. Dopo un po', però, gli altri dovevano aver scoperto la menzogna, dato che non mancavano di avere un certo fiuto per le intricate questioni sentimentali: lui era cambiato, sulla nave era taciturno e ogni volta che scendevano a terra prendeva immediatamente lo scooter e correva via. Sicuramente l'equipaggio non aveva creduto neanche un po' a quella storiella. In conclusione, tutti sapevano della relazione tra Josh e Nikki a eccezione del comandante, finché un giorno Flynn aveva convocato Josh nel suo ufficio e avevano fatto una lunga chiacchierata. Il ragazzo, ormai stanco di quella messa in scena, aveva confessato tutto e poco dopo aveva presentato le sue dimissioni. E quindi eccolo lì, accanto alla donna amata e desiderata per tanto tempo, a ripensare al passato. Ma in quel momento doveva pensare al futuro, al suo futuro con Nikki. E con sua figlia.

"Sei tornato…?" farfugliò Nikki, assonnata.

"Mi hai aspettato sveglia tutta la notte?"

 _"Ho cercato_ di aspettarti sveglia tutta la notte." precisò lei tirandosi su a fatica, a causa del pancione, e appoggiando la sua mano su quella di Josh, che le accarezzava ancora il viso.

"Lo sai che nel tuo stato non ti fa bene…"

"Ma mi mancavi…"

"Anche tu mi sei mancata moltissimo."

I due si baciarono, quasi a compensare tutte quelle volte che non avevano potuto farlo perché il lavoro di Josh li aveva tenuti separati. Il ragazzo tirò fuori dalla tasca una busta.

"E questa?" fece lei.

"Aprila."

Nikki rivolse a Josh uno sguardo interrogativo. Una volta aperta, dalla busta fuoriuscì un mazzo di banconote colorate. La ragazza rimase pietrificata, nemmeno avesse visto un fantasma.

"Ma ci sono moltissimi soldi! Dove li hai presi?" domandò, appena si fu leggermente ripresa.

"Li ho guadagnati." spiegò lui, con l'orgoglio decisamente palpabile nella sua voce.

"Ma come? Quando?" Nikki era sempre più euforica.

"Immersioni. Ho cominciato tre mesi fa, subito dopo aver saputo che aspettavi il bambino."

"Perché? Ti sentivi forse obbligato a mantenerci?"

"No, in realtà l'ho fatto per poter lasciare la Marina il prima possibile e stare di più con voi, mi mancavate tantissimo. E l'ho fatto anche perché non sopportavo più le oppressioni di Flynn, sai, ha tentato con ogni mezzo di farmi confessare. E alla fine ho ceduto, mi dispiace. Per colpa mia adesso siamo nei guai."

"Non preoccuparti. Prima o poi doveva capitare, no? Ce la faremo insieme, come abbiamo sempre fatto. Io e te contro tutti."

"Ti amo."

"Anch'io..." Così dicendo Nikki sorrise, ma a un tratto il sorriso le si congelò sul volto. "Aspetta un attimo… hai lasciato la Marina?!"

"Si!" esclamò Josh, entusiasta.

"Ma era il tuo sogno!"

"I sogni cambiano. E adesso il mio sogno sei tu."


	3. Chapter 3

Josh costrinse Nikki ad andare a letto, poiché erano le cinque del mattino e la ragazza aveva passato quasi tutta la notte in bianco per vederlo ritornare. Si svegliò nel primo pomeriggio, molto affamata. Preparò tre toast con formaggio e prosciutto e una tazza di tè, suscitando lo stupore di Josh.

"Hai davvero intenzione di mangiarli tutti?"

"Ho fame." rispose Nikki, secca.

"Non voglio avere un bisonte per figlia." protestò Josh.

"Tu non ti preoccupare."

"Perché, invece di mangiare, non esci un po' a prendere una boccata d'aria?" suggerì lui.

"Dopo."

"No, ora." si impose categoricamente Josh "Ti porto in un posto."

Josh afferrò Nikki per una mano e la spinse dolcemente sull'uscio, dandole appena il tempo di posare sul tavolino il vassoio con il cibo, poi si avviarono insieme verso la macchina.

"Dove stiamo andando?" chiedeva in continuazione lei, durante il viaggio.

"Sorpresa." continuava a rispondere lui.

Si fecero le sei. Arrivarono al molo, che a quell'ora del pomeriggio risplendeva di un chiarore quasi fiabesco, sui toni dell'arancione. I gabbiani sorvolavano il mare urlando, e si posavano sui pennoni delle barche ormeggiate ripiegando le grandi ali. Josh parcheggiò e scese dall'auto. Fece il giro e aprì la portiera a Nikki. La ragazza scese a sua volta e lui le coprì gli occhi con le mani.

"Che stai facendo?" chiese Nikki sorridendo.

"Cammina avanti, ti guido io. Ecco, così, brava… adesso a sinistra, sì… ok, ora fermati."

I due ragazzi percorsero il molo insieme, l'uno dietro l'altra. I passi incerti di Nikki erano guidati da quelli forti e sicuri del suo ragazzo, proprio come succede tra gli innamorati: ci si sostiene a vicenda e grazie alla forza dell'altro ognuno supera le proprie debolezze.

Si fermarono davanti a un'imbarcazione non molto grande, ma davvero particolare: era verniciata di azzurro, il colore preferito di Nikki, e su una fiancata si leggeva la frase "Il legame con l'oceano non può essere spezzato neanche dalla più possente delle tenaglie". Dall'altro lato, il nome della barca splendeva in lettere argentate: Hammersley II.

Josh tolse lentamente le mani dagli occhi di Nikki e le posò sul suo pancione, in un tenero abbraccio.

"E questa… cos'è?" chiese lei per avere conferma di quello che stava vedendo.

"È una barca… pensavo lo avessi capito." fece Josh, mostrando finta delusione.

"Tu… hai fatto tutto questo per me?"

"Per noi. A me mancherà la vita in mare, e credo anche a te. Perché il legame con l'oceano non può essere spezzato neanche dalla più possente delle tenaglie." recitò solennemente il ragazzo leggendo i versi scritti sulla fiancata dell'imbarcazione.

Nikki si voltò a guardarlo in quei suoi occhi color del mare e non poté né volle resistere all'impulso di baciarlo. Dopo vari secondi i due si sciolsero dall'abbraccio che li teneva uniti; Josh si avvicinò alla barca, collegata al molo tramite un ponticello mobile, e attraversò quest'ultimo, porgendo la mano a Nikki per far salire anche lei sul loro piccolo nido d'amore galleggiante.

"Dove vogliamo andare?" chiese Josh.

"Dove ci porta il vento." rispose Nikki, prendendo il timone.

La barca si staccò dalla banchina e iniziò a prendere il largo. Il vento scompigliava capelli dei due innamorati, che si sentivano a casa. Eppure erano così piccoli nella vastità di tutto quello che li circondava… da soli erano come gocce nell'oceano, come formiche nel deserto, come pettirossi nella foresta: insignificanti. Ma insieme erano l'oceano, il deserto e la foresta stessi.

Una volta raggiunto il largo, si fermarono ad ammirare il tramonto.

"Posso farti una domanda?" chiese Nikki, a un tratto.

"Certo che puoi."

"Perché Hammersley II?"

"Perché la Hammersley è la nave che ci ha fatto incontrare. E scegliendo questo nome spero che questa piccola barca ci faccia restare uniti."

 _Cari lettori, cercherò di pubblicare un nuovo capitolo ogni dieci giorni. Bacini e abbraccini ; )_

 _Ps: Birdandryanlove, mi hai chiesto più volte di scrivere una fan fiction su Bird e Ryan e mi dispiace molto di non poterti accontentare... vedi, non ho ancora visto la stagione 5 di Sea Patrol quindi non ho ancora avuto modo di conoscere bene la coppia di Bird e Ryan... magari quando avrò visto la stagione 5 la scriverò!_


	4. Chapter 4

Erano ormai trascorsi quattro mesi da quando Josh aveva fatto ritorno a casa e i due ragazzi avevano avuto tutto il tempo di ritrovare la confidenza che era andata via via scemando nel corso dei lunghi mesi che il ragazzo aveva passato in mare. Una volta compiuto il sesto mese di gravidanza Nikki aveva fatto l'ecografia per conoscere il sesso del bambino, e il monitor dell'ambulatorio medico aveva rivelato la presenza di una bella bimba nella sua pancia. Ora, incinta di otto mesi e tre settimane, aspettava solo il momento in cui avrebbe potuto conoscere sua figlia. Mancava così poco.

Alle 2.10 del mattino del 3 settembre Nikki si svegliò in preda a forti dolori di pancia. Le sue urla fecero svegliare anche Josh.

"Che succede? Nikki, che hai?" domandò il ragazzo, spaventato, avvicinandosi a lei e appoggiando una mano sul suo addome gonfio.

Nikki era seduta sul letto e si teneva il pancione ansimando.

"Dobbiamo andare in ospedale, la bambina sta arrivando!" strillò la ragazza.

Per un istante gli occhi di Josh si riempirono di chiaro terrore ma poi, una volta realizzato che sua figlia stava per venire al mondo, si decise a prendere in mano la situazione. La aiutò a scendere dal letto e rapidamente si diressero verso la macchina. Josh era nervoso, molto nervoso. Per tutto il viaggio non disse una parola. Guardava dritto avanti a sé e si mordeva il labbro. Intanto Nikki, seduta accanto a lui, respirava a fatica e cercava invano il suo conforto.

Arrivarono alla clinica di Sydney alle 3:15. Josh, con una mano sosteneva il braccio di Nikki sopra la sua spalla, con l'altra le accarezzava il pancione. Entrambi avevano un'espressione sconvolta. Il caporeparto, avendo compreso immediatamente l'agitazione del ragazzo, prese con sé Nikki per sottoporla ai preparativi necessari e bisbigliò qualcosa all'orecchio dell'infermiera, che annuì. La donna porse un bicchiere d'acqua a Josh.

"Prego, signore, vuole accomodarsi in sala d'attesa?" gli domandò gentilmente. Il suo atteggiamento così rilassato lo irritò alquanto. Perché, in un momento simile, lei doveva essere così tranquilla? Josh era troppo scosso per capire che stava soltanto cercando di calmarlo.

"Dove la state portando?" domandò con voce tremolante.

"Il dottor Shay la sta preparando per il parto."

"Voglio entrare in sala parto con lei."

"Non si preoccupi, signore, quando sarà pronta la chiameranno. Intanto si sieda."

L'infermiera tentò di farlo sedere su una sedia spingendolo da una spalla con un gesto apprensivo, ma Josh si rifiutò categoricamente. Continuava a fissare la porta dietro la quale era sparita Nikki insieme al medico.

Avendo visto che il tentativo di farlo accomodare era andato a vuoto, la donna provò ad attaccare bottone con lui.

"Potrei sapere i vostri nomi? Devo registrarvi." cominciò, prendendo in mano una cartellina dallo scaffale dietro il bancone dell'ingresso.

"Josh Holiday e Nicole Caetano." rispose Josh, sbrigativo.

"Siete molto giovani, vedo." commentò l'infermiera, mentre annotava i nomi nello spazio adeguato in alto a destra.

"Io ho trentatré anni e Nikki ne ha ventiquattro."

"È la sua fidanzata?"

"Sì."

"È bello vedere persone così giovani che vogliono mettere su famiglia. È il vostro primo figlio?"

"Sì." Josh continuava a rispondere a monosillabi, ma l'infermiera non sembrava infastidita da questo suo comportamento. Probabilmente era abituata a trattare con i giovani padri e le loro insicurezze.

"L'avevo capito dai vostri sguardi… si vede che siete ancora inesperti."

"Impareremo col tempo." Il tono di Josh era piatto e il suo sguardo rigorosamente rivolto verso il pavimento tirato a lucido della sala.

"Sicuramente. È da tanto che state insieme?"

"Due anni."

"E come vi siete conosciuti?" Il livello di curiosità della donna era inversamente proporzionale alla freddezza con cui Josh dava le sue risposte. Più l'infermiera s'incuriosiva e meno Josh si sforzava di dare un'inclinazione emotiva a ciò che diceva. "Oh, mi perdoni, forse sono stata un po' indiscreta… è che mi appassionano molto le storie d'amore tra giovani ragazzi…" aggiunse subito dopo, fingendo di scusarsi. In realtà il suo intento era un altro.

"Non si preoccupi, mi fa piacere parlarne." Finalmente Josh stava cominciando a sciogliersi, proprio come la donna aveva previsto. Era certa che non avrebbe rifiutato di parlare di quella che di lì a poco sarebbe diventata la madre di suo figlio. Questa volta poteva dire di aver finalmente colpito nel punto giusto.

"Ci siamo conosciuti su una nave della Marina. Lei era un tenente, mentre io un semplice marinaio. Abbiamo portato avanti una relazione segreta finché non ha scoperto di essere incinta. Sa, la Marina impone regole severe riguardo all'amore: non ci possono essere relazioni tra membri dello stesso equipaggio."

"Una storia complicata, insomma."

"Già."

A un tratto il medico che aveva preso Nikki con sé uscì dalla stanza.

"Siamo pronti, signore. Se vuole può entrare." annunciò, mentre consegnava a Josh gli indumenti sterilizzati senza nemmeno aspettare la sua risposta.

In un attimo il ragazzo si ritrovò catapultato nella sala parto dove Nikki lo stava attendendo con ansia. Si accovacciò accanto alla fidanzata e le prese la mano, ma lei gliela stritolò.

"Aaah! Hey, hey, fai piano! Mi vuoi staccare un dito?!" urlò Josh.

Nikki non rispose. Era troppo occupata a sopportare il dolore lancinante che la teneva prigioniera da ore.

"Signor Holiday, lei non dovrà fare altro che asciugare la fronte della sua ragazza… e tranquillizzarla, ovviamente. Si sente pronto?" disse il dottor Shay.

Josh annuì debolmente, cercando di nascondere un certo tremolio di terrore.

"Allora cominciamo. Quando senti una contrazione spingi, Nikki."

Le urla di Nikki avevano ormai reso sordo il povero Josh, che riusciva a stento a sopportare la sua stretta di mano. 'Sto morendo di dolore, per questa stretta' pensava 'figuriamoci se dovessi partorire! Ma come fa lei a volere altri figli se deve soffrire così tanto?'

Dopo due ore di tortura, finalmente alle grida di Nikki si sostituì il pianto di un bambino, anzi, di una bambina. La loro bambina. Pesava 2,3 chili e aveva un colorito roseo – tendente più al rosso che al rosa - e pochi capelli scuri in testa. Josh sorrise insieme a Nikki, che sorrideva già da un pezzo, e insieme guardarono il dottore avvolgere la piccola in un asciugamano e portarla da loro.

"Congratulazioni, ecco la vostra bambina." disse, con un sorriso che gli andava da orecchio a orecchio.

Josh e Nikki si guardarono, raggianti. Non potevano crederci: solo due anni prima si trovavano sulla Hammersley alle prese con una storia d'amore impossibile e ora erano lì, con la loro bambina tra le braccia. Tra lacrime e sorrisi si baciarono, sotto gli sguardi soddisfatti dell'infermiera e del dottor Shay. Era sempre una gioia vedere due genitori abbracciare per la prima volta il loro figlioletto, specialmente se era il primogenito.

Una volta che ebbe chiuso la porta della camera d'ospedale Josh si trovò davanti un tenero quadretto: Nikki era a letto con un piccolo fagotto rosa tra le braccia. Dalla copertina di lana provenivano di tanto in tanto dei mugolii, accompagnati dalla goffa agitazione di due manine minute. Josh sorrise e senza staccare gli occhi da madre e figlia si avvicinò al letto. Una volta giunto in prossimità del fagottino, scorse un visino corrucciato fare capolino tra i risvolti della coperta. Si sedette sul bordo del letto e allungò una mano verso la piccola, che si dimenava ancora tra le braccia della mamma. La bimba serrò le piccole dita attorno all'indice di Josh, non riuscendo tuttavia ad avvolgerlo completamente. Josh sorrise al contatto con la manina umida e calda di sua figlia.

"Ha i tuoi occhi" osservò Nikki, con una nota di orgoglio misto ad emozione nella voce.

"E la tua bellissima bocca" aggiunse Josh, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla bambina per incontrare più in alto gli occhi grigio-verdi della donna che amava. Josh e Nikki rimasero a guardare l'uno la felicità che straripava dagli occhi dell'altra per qualche decina di secondi.

"Comincia una nuova vita." disse Nikki, rompendo il breve silenzio che si era creato nella stanza.

"Comincia una nuova vita." concordò Josh, sempre mantenendo il contatto visivo con la fidanzata. Avrebbe voluto restare a guardare quegli occhi grigio-verdi per sempre, fino a conoscerne a memoria ogni singola sfumatura. Dopo un po' si convinse a interrompere il contatto visivo per dare un bacio sulla fronte di Nikki e un altro su quella della figlia, che gli toccò le guance con le piccole dita nel momento in cui si avvicinò a lei. Poi sussurrò, rivolto alla piccola:

"Benvenuta al mondo, Victoria Jane Holiday."


	5. Chapter 5

Josh avvisò tutti i conoscenti della nascita della sua bambina, specialmente i membri dell'equipaggio della Hammersley, che attendevano da tempo notizie. Il tenente Kate McGregor riuscì a farsi accordare un permesso speciale per andare a trovare i nuovi genitori in ospedale. Portò delle scarpine rosse per la piccola, ancora troppo grandi per lei, e si complimentò con i ragazzi. Chiese poi a Nikki se aveva intenzione di tornare sulla nave, ma lei rispose che non avrebbe ripreso a lavorare per la Marina. Kate sembrava quasi dispiaciuta del fatto che non avrebbero più lavorato insieme. E pensare che durante i primi mesi in cui erano state colleghe c'erano state non poche tensioni tra di loro, perché Nikki temeva che la bionda le avrebbe rubato la scena; lei era sempre stata l'unica donna a bordo, fino a quel momento. Con il passare del tempo fortunatamente l'attraente ufficiale di rotta aveva cambiato opinione su Kate, tanto da stringere con lei un legame praticamente indissolubile. Alla donna sarebbe di certo mancata la sua fidata compagna, nonché migliore amica Nik.

Anche il comandante Mike Flynn si presentò in ospedale. Dopo i consueti complimenti, ricordò loro che c'era una questione in sospeso che andava subito chiarita:

"Ragazzi, mi dispiace distruggere questo momento per voi così felice, ma dobbiamo chiarire una questione che è rimasta in sospeso e preferisco farlo il prima possibile."

"Le sanzioni." si affrettò a dire Josh, che voleva evitare uno dei soliti giri di parole del comandante.

"Esatto, ET. Sono venuto a dirvi che non sarete puniti in nessuna maniera per il vostro comportamento."

"Come, scusi?!" esclamarono i due ragazzi all'unisono.

"Al comando hanno esaminato attentamente il vostro caso e hanno modificato il regolamento." spiegò Flynn, porgendo a Josh un foglio di carta su cui erano stampate delle frasi a caratteri cubitali. "Leggilo ad alta voce, per favore." gli intimò.

" ' _Sono permesse relazioni amorose tra membri dello stesso equipaggio purché i due in questione, qualora si trovassero in pubblico, comunichino utilizzando toni formali e non manchino mai di adempiere ai loro incarichi.' "_ lesse il giovane, con un sorrisetto che cominciava ad allargarsi sulle sue labbra.

"In sintesi, le relazioni sono permesse a patto che non abbiano ripercussioni sul lavoro." chiarì Mike, cercando di non far trasparire le sue emozioni. In fondo quel cambiamento interessava anche lui e Kate. "Il comando ha effettivamente riconosciuto che con questa rettifica i vantaggi avrebbero superato i danni."

A quest'ultima osservazione i volti dei due ragazzi si fecero perplessi.

"Quello che intendo dire è che questa decisione comporterà certamente dei danni perché i soggetti interessati saranno comunque in parte distratti dal lavoro, ma avrà allo stesso tempo vantaggi - che saranno maggiori dei danni - perché i due, non sentendosi vincolati dalla Regola di Non Fraternizzazione, non rischieranno di passare gran parte del loro tempo sulla nave a cercare espedienti per non farsi scoprire o peggio non cercheranno di tenere nascoste gravidanze o altro mettendo a repentaglio la propria vita e quella dell'eventuale bambino, nel caso di una gravidanza." si affrettò a spiegare il comandante, cogliendo l'espressione dei due ragazzi. "Non siete i primi nella Marina ad aver portato avanti una relazione segreta e proibita; si sono verificati altri casi prima di voi che hanno avuto conseguenze anche molto gravi: sei anni fa un sottoufficiale donna è rimasta incinta del comandante della stessa nave su cui lavorava; sfruttando il fatto che la sua pancia non fosse molto evidente, ha portato avanti la gravidanza in segreto fino al momento del parto senza fare neanche un controllo durante i nove mesi. La donna aveva un distacco parziale della placenta ed è morta durante il parto. Con lei è deceduto anche il figlio." Mike parlava con tono piatto, ma in realtà il suo cuore avrebbe voluto urlare di dolore al ricordo della morte della sua adorata Liz. Dal giorno in cui se n'era andata aveva imparato a nascondere ogni emozione sotto quel tono duro da comandante, indifferente e superiore a tutto. Visto che non gli era possibile ingannare se stesso, sperava che almeno in questo modo sarebbe riuscito a ingannare chiunque lo avesse spinto – per qualunque motivo – a raccontare quel terribile episodio.

Gli occhi di Nikki si fecero lucidi. La immaginò, quella donna, sola e abbandonata, distesa dove si era trovata lei fino a qualche ora prima. L'immagine del suo corpo che si afflosciava pallido e senza vita sul lettino della sala parto con gli occhi sbarrati dopo l'ultima, disperata spinta si cementò nella sua testa, senza accennare a lasciarla. Josh notò il dolore sul volto della ragazza e avvolse amorevolmente un braccio intorno alle sue spalle, stringendola forte.

Nikki parve calmarsi.

Mike intuì che era giunto il momento di lasciare soli i novelli genitori, così si avviò verso l'uscita e si voltò a guardarli un'ultima volta, fermandosi sulla soglia. I due giovani genitori fecero istintivamente il saluto militare, alzando la mano in direzione della fronte. Flynn sorrise, rispose al saluto e sparì dietro l'angolo.


	6. Chapter 6

Pochi giorni dopo Nikki fu dimessa dall'ospedale. I primi giorni in casa con un figlio sono sempre i più difficili, perché bisogna abituarsi a un cambiamento di dimensioni non indifferenti, rifletteva mentre guardava fuori dal finestrino dell'auto, con la testa appoggiata al vetro freddo. Le madri devono essere pronte a prendere in mano le redini di un'altra vita che dipenderà da loro per molto, molto tempo. E i padri, già, i padri! Loro hanno bisogno di più tempo per elaborare la nuova situazione. Dunque non avrebbe potuto contare granché su Josh, concluse. 'Nella maggior parte dei casi, nei giorni seguenti il parto, le nuove madri tendono a diventare irascibili e paranoiche e possono interpretare l'insicurezza del partner come una mancanza di affetto e arrivare perfino a dubitare del suo amore.' Le parole dell'articolo sul settimanale 'Me and my baby' riaffioravano ora nella testa di Nikki, come per ricordarle l'inevitabile destino al quale sarebbe andata incontro nei mesi a seguire.

Victoria era una bambina tranquilla. Non piangeva quasi mai ma aveva comunque bisogno di essere seguita e accudita, come tutti i neonati. Nonostante fosse consapevole dell'importanza del suo ruolo all'interno della famiglia, Nikki faceva fatica ad abituarsi alla novità: era passata da una relazione nata quasi per gioco a un rapporto serio che sarebbe durato tutta la vita, perché ora che aveva una figlia le sembrava giusto che dovesse avere due punti di riferimento stabili su cui contare.

"Josh, aiutami con questi pannolini."

Nikki era appena tornata a casa dopo aver fatto scorta di pannolini al discount. Aprì la porta con un calcio poiché aveva le mani impegnate con le innumerevoli buste. La porta ruotò intorno al cardine e sbatté contro la parete retrostante producendo un suono simile a un'esplosione.

Josh si fece strada nel corridoio dell'appartamento, ormai invaso da coperte, tutine e biberon, e le andò incontro. Prese due buste e le appoggiò pesantemente sul tavolo della cucina.

"Si può sapere che ti prende?" gli domandò la ragazza, cogliendo l'espressione svogliata sul suo viso.

"Perché?" fece lui voltandosi a guardarla con una faccia esterrefatta, come se non l'avesse mai vista prima di quel momento.

"Ultimamente sei diverso, non sei più il Josh di cui mi sono innamorata due anni fa."

"Ma che stai dicendo? Non sono cambiato affatto. Sono sempre io." rispose lui assumendo un tono piatto della voce e girando la testa verso la finestra del soggiorno per non dover incrociare lo sguardo della ragazza.

Nikki scosse la testa, cercando di trattenere le lacrime che avrebbero voluto bagnarle il viso dopo quella risposta così gelida.

"No. Stai diventando un'altra persona. Sei distaccato, indifferente, mi rispondi male, te ne stai per conto tuo e non mi aiuti mai con la bambina! Ma che hai?"

"Non ho niente, te lo ripeto. E adesso basta con queste inutili paranoie, ok?"

Josh fece per baciarla, ma lei si ritrasse.

"Credevo che non ci avrebbe cambiati avere un figlio, credevo che avremmo continuato a vivere felici e a sostenerci a vicenda, come prima! Sono solo una povera illusa! Dovevo prevedere che la tua immaturità ti avrebbe impedito di assumerti le tue responsabilità!" Nikki cominciò a urlare contro Josh, che perse a sua volta le staffe.

"È questo che pensi di me? È questo che hai sempre pensato? Che sono un immaturo? Allora non mi hai mai amato veramente, non ti sei mai fidata di me!" urlò, sbattendo i pugni sul tavolo e facendo indietreggiare Nikki per la paura.

"Io mi fido di te, Josh, davvero, ma credo che tu non sia ancora pronto per avere un figlio. Non devi fartene una colpa, non tutti siamo pronti nello stesso momento per le stesse cose." spiegò lei, con il terrore ancora palpabile nella voce.

"Mi stai dicendo che non sono capace di fare il padre? E tu, allora, tu saresti in grado di fare la madre? Eh? Guardati, distrutta dalla testa ai piedi! Quella bambina ti ha schiavizzata!" riattaccò Josh, indicando la piccola creatura che dormiva nella culla accanto al corridoio che portava alla stanza da letto.

"Non ti azzardare a dare la colpa a Victoria! Lei non c'entra niente!" urlò Nikki a sua volta.

"E invece sì che c'entra, c'entra eccome! Se quella bambina non fosse mai nata noi non saremmo qui a litigare, ora!" una grossa vena iniziò a pulsare sul collo di Josh.

Dopo quelle parole Nikki non riuscì più a mantenere la calma. Gli diede uno schiaffo che si sarebbe ricordato per tutta la vita. Rimase per alcuni secondi lì, in piedi davanti a lui, a fissarlo con indignazione mentre si massaggiava la guancia sulla quale l'aveva colpito. Poi prese Victoria dalla culla e, pronunciando insulti incomprensibili, si chiuse nella stanza da letto sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.

Per un quarto d'ora in casa regnò il silenzio. Josh si era abbandonato sul divano pensando alle parole della fidanzata, ancora galleggianti nell'aria come bolle di sapone pronte a esplodere e a riversare su di lui tutta la rabbia che contenevano. Nikki aveva ragione, non era stato capace di prendere in mano la situazione. Non l'aveva mai aiutata con la bambina fino a quel momento perché l'idea di essere diventato papà gli faceva ancora molta paura: da un giorno all'altro era passato dal baciare e accarezzare un pancione in cui immaginava si trovasse sua figlia all'accarezzare una bambina vera, che dal momento della sua nascita fino all'eternità avrebbe preteso da lui qualcosa di più di una semplice carezza o di un bacio. E lui aveva il dovere di darglielo, di qualsiasi cosa si trattasse. Josh era spaventato di fronte a tutte quelle responsabilità che lo avevano invaso all'improvviso e questo faceva di lui un uomo immaturo, secondo la filosofia di vita di suo padre. 'Un uomo non ha mai paura.' Le parole paterne gli martellavano il cranio. Ecco: ora che gli tornava in mente quel genitore che odiava tanto, un altro timore iniziava a tormentarlo: quello di diventare come lui, che non ne aveva mai capito niente di come si crescesse un figlio e che aveva passato la sua esistenza a opprimerlo con i suoi discorsi troppo maturi per un bambino di appena sei anni. No, non voleva finire come suo padre: decise che si sarebbe impegnato al massimo al fine di essere una buona guida per Victoria. In quel momento iniziò a realizzare di aver detto a Nikki delle cose orribili: 'Sarebbe stato meglio se la bambina non fosse mai nata!'. Le parole della lite di poco prima riaffioravano nella sua mente e lo colpivano al cuore come lame affilate. Perché aveva detto una simile sciocchezza? Lui non lo pensava davvero, anzi, quella piccola era stata una vera e propria benedizione: senza volerlo lo stava spronando a diventare un uomo. Senza di lei non avrebbe mai avuto la possibilità di riscattarsi. Aveva provato per un po' con la Marina, credendo che quel lavoro lo avrebbe reso uomo tanto quanto quei colossi nerboruti che si vedevano in TV, ma se in quel momento era ancora lì a rimuginare sulla sua infanzia bruciata, allora significava che non era servito proprio a niente. Dunque, la sua ultima possibilità era Victoria.

Il primo passo per raggiungere il suo obiettivo, cioè quello di essere un buon padre per la piccola, era quello di prendersi le sue responsabilità: innanzitutto avrebbe dovuto chiedere scusa a Nikki e promettere di aiutarla a prendersi cura di Victoria, poi il resto sarebbe venuto da sé. Rimase ancora per qualche minuto immobile a fissare il soffitto, come se quell'incombente strato bianco e liscio sopra la sua testa potesse dargli la forza di andare da Nikki per fare la pace. Ripassò più volte mentalmente quello che le avrebbe detto una volta giunto davanti alla porta della camera: che era un idiota e che non intendeva dire quelle cose orribili. Poi l'avrebbe implorata di perdonarlo. A grandi linee in questo consisteva il suo discorso. Sembrava tutto così facile a immaginarselo, ma sapeva che una volta giunto davanti a lei quei suoi occhi di un verde-azzurro splendente lo avrebbero annientato. Sarebbe stato tutto molto più complicato di come se lo stava immaginando in quel momento, ne era certo.

Si alzò dal divano. Appena fu in piedi fece tre profondi sospiri, poi si incamminò. Si fermò davanti alla porta chiusa: dall'interno provenivano dei singhiozzi soffocati. Nikki stava piangendo.

Bussò. Nessuna risposta. Bussò ancora. Niente. Allora si accasciò a terra, con le spalle attaccate alla porta.

"Nikki, aprimi per favore. Dobbiamo parlare."

I singhiozzi che continuavano a provenire dalla stanza palesavano una risposta negativa.

"Dai… non fare così… io non volevo offenderti." continuò Josh "E non volevo neanche dire quello che ho detto sulla bambina. Sono un idiota. Un totale e completo idiota. Ti prego, perdonami."

Josh si sciolse in un pianto silenzioso, sprofondando la testa nelle ginocchia piegate vicino al petto. Non poteva sopportare che Nikki fosse arrabbiata con lui. La amava troppo, non voleva perderla per un semplice litigio. Aveva paura che lo avrebbe cacciato di casa, che la loro appassionata storia d'amore sarebbe finita così, per una lite. Mentre pensava a tutto questo, gli venne a mancare l'appoggio dietro la schiena. Si voltò per notare che la porta si era aperta. Sulla soglia Nikki aveva il volto rigato dalle lacrime e gli occhi gonfi.

"Alzati." gli ordinò, gelida. Si voltò e tornò a sedersi sul letto, prendendo la figlia tra le braccia. Josh entrò nella stanza con il cuore pesante.

"Nik…" cominciò, ma subito fu interrotto.

"Non dire niente" esordì la ragazza mentre giocherellava con la piccola Victoria, che si divertiva a stringere il suo indice tra le piccole manine. Un lieve sorriso apparve sul suo viso quando la piccola si accucciò contro il suo petto stringendole il dito ancora più forte. Non voleva sentire la sua mamma urlare contro il suo papà. "Non mi va di mettermi a litigare di nuovo con te, specialmente davanti alla bambina."

"Questo significa che mi hai perdonato?" domandò Josh, sulle spine.

"No. Non ancora. Ma direi che per adesso possiamo lasciar perdere."

"Nikki, io ho bisogno di sapere se mi ami ancora, non posso continuare a vivere con questo tormento."

Nikki sospirò. "Se qualche volta litighiamo, non vuol dire che io non ti ami più. Fa parte della vita. Tutte le coppie hanno alti e bassi." disse, tranquilla. "E adesso esci, devo allattare la bambina."

Josh non si mosse, nonostante la richiesta della sua ragazza. Rimase pietrificato di fronte al letto con un'espressione pensierosa. "Senti, io proprio non ce la faccio a vederti arrabbiata con me" sbottò, infine. "dobbiamo chiarire questa faccenda adesso."

"Non puoi pretendere che io ti perdoni immediatamente per quello che hai fatto. Puoi insultare me quanto vuoi, ma non devi azzardarti a coinvolgere Victoria. È stato questo che mi ha fatto imbestialire." Nikki pronunciò quest'ultima frase scandendo ogni singola parola, sperando in questo modo di far sì che il concetto si cementasse nel cranio cocciuto del suo fidanzato.

"Lo so, e sono davvero mortificato, credimi, io non pensavo davvero tutte quelle cose né su di te né sulla bambina. Tu sei una madre straordinaria, hai preso in mano la situazione con grande maturità e Victoria, beh, lei è stata la cosa più bella che mi potesse capitare" disse, cercando di mettere nella voce quanta più sicurezza fosse possibile esprimere. "Oltre a conoscere te, ovviamente." aggiunse con patetico fare adulatore.

Nikki non fece molta attenzione all'ultima frase e continuò con il suo gelido discorso.

"Non mi piacciono le persone che dicono qualcosa e poi se ne pentono. A tutto questo dovevi pensarci prima di aprire la bocca." Fece una pausa. "Però capisco che questa non è una situazione facile e sicuramente i padri hanno bisogno di più tempo per abituarsi all'idea di avere un figlio."

"Ero spaventato, e la paura mi ha fatto dire cose che non pensavo!" Josh riversò quelle parole dette tutte d'un fiato come un fiume in piena sulla ragazza, credendo scioccamente che quell'impatto così veloce e violento sarebbe potuto servire a calmare la sua ira. Magari vedendo la disperazione espressa da quel fiume di parole lei lo avrebbe perdonato, pensava. Gli avrebbe fatto pena, pensava. Dal modo in cui Nikki aveva preso a torturarsi nervosamente una ciocca di capelli castani capì che quella non era la giusta strategia, anzi la stava irritando ulteriormente. Allora si avvicinò al letto e si sedette accanto a lei. "Perdonami, ti prego. Ti giuro che una cosa simile non si ripeterà mai più." le sussurrò in un orecchio, appoggiando la testa contro quella della sua ragazza. Lei si accoccolò sulla sua spalla e si lasciò avvolgere in un abbraccio caldo, scoppiando a piangere. Josh la strinse a sé ancora più forte, stupito di come la dolcezza fosse riuscita più della violenza delle parole ad abbattere quel muro che si era creato tra di loro. Nikki aveva solo bisogno di un abbraccio. Solo di questo. Magari non sarebbe stato così difficile fare il padre, pensò Josh, se baci e abbracci potevano risolvere ogni cosa. In fondo non sarebbe stato così diverso da quando Victoria era nella pancia della mamma.


End file.
